The field of the present invention relates generally to combined-cycle power systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for use in sampling raw and/or purified syngas in a combined-cycle power system.
At least some known combined cycle power systems used for power generation include a gasification system that is integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system. For example, known gasifiers convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, steam, and/or limestone into an output of partially combusted gas, sometimes referred to as “raw syngas,” or syngas, generally. Combustion gases are supplied from the combustor to a gas turbine engine, which powers a generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator that generates steam for driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides additional electrical power to the power grid.
Generally, a process environment of the gasifier, radiant syngas cooler (RSC), and/or other gasification-related equipment, is required to be sampled to enable a base case analysis, and to enable advanced computational methods to be applied for improving gasifier designs. Currently, an apparatus for collecting reliable in situ basic data within the RSC and/or other related equipment is not available. Rather, only thermocouples have been applied at various locations to obtain data within the harsh reaction environment. Unfortunately, because of high temperatures and/or gas phase solids present in the process environment, the results of such approaches are generally limited and may not be reliable.